User talk:Littlewillow
Welcome! Welcome Littlewillow! You're right, this is the most awesome wiki ever! I would suggest that you join some projects. All the projects are great fun, and the AAU is for new users like yourself, so you can learn about the wiki. Here are all the projects. Project Imagine: This is the charart project. Often, it is called PI, and you can create art of the cats in your fan fictions. Project Create: The fan-fiction project. This project has just undergone new leadership, and is becoming more and more active. Here you can get suggestions, reviews and ideas for your fan-fictions. Project Spellcheck: This project helps spellcheck your fan fictions. Here you choose one or two spellcheckers, if you're an authour, and they'll spellcheck your stories. Project Adopt a User: This project is the best project for new users like yourself. Here, you can get a mentor of your choice, and they will answer any questions you might have. I'd suggest that you post an apprentice request right away, to really get going on the wiki. I'm sure you'll get plenty of other welcomes, everyoneone on this wiki is friendly and nice, and everyone is willing to help answer any of your questions. I hope you have a great time her, and if you have any questions, ask anyone! They'll be more than happy to help! See you later! (My name is Leopardclaw) Silly Cat Face! 09:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Littlewillow! I'm Graceglow, or Glow, or Grace...or anything, really! Ask if you need anything. Bye! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 14:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. And you use the story template for that. I'll add it on if you can't figure out how to. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 15:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not, and you don't have to have a spellchecker. Don't worry about it! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 15:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! If you have any more questions, ask. And if you need a siggy, let me know. I can do a few simple ones, but for advanced-ish ones like mine, ask her. I did! XD [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 15:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Blank is easier to work with. Use heading two for every chapter, or maybe heading three. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 15:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Just did. Would you like me to make you a siggy? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) First, make a page called User:Littlewillow/sig Then I can get started. Also, do you want a phrase at the end of your siggy? I can link it to your story. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but Small and Fast! will be slightly higher up. Okay, make User:Littlewillow/sig [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I take charart requests, but the most you can do with those is put them up on your userpage and say, "Made for me by ______" To make them for yourself and post them elsewhere, you'll have to join Project Imagine. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I have that siggy of yours ready. Can you make the page? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello and Welcome! Hello Littlewillow! That is a great name. Littlewillow. Anyway, welcome to the bestest warrior cats related wiki evah! It rules! ''Sky''''flight''''Bored user wants a cupcake''! 17:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Littlewillow! Nice name by the way! I would like to know if you would like me to make you a siggie? 22:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Anything to help our users :) 23:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) All you have to do is make it. I'll sort it all out for you. What do you think of this ''siggy? LittlewillowSmall and fast! ^_^ [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Littlewillow! I notice that Glow is making you a sig, which is just fine, but odd as she seems incapable of making her own (I do it) XD. One thing I did notice, was that she forgot to tell you that once you have made the page 'User:Littlewillow/sig', you need to go to your preferences and paste this code into the custom sig box: . Then make sure that the 'custom sig' box just underneath is ticked. Also, a couple sig troubleshoot things. If your sig doesn't work, then check the code I gave above. Does it match the name of the page exactly? That is a common issue. Another common issue is tiny errors in the sig coding. Glow seems to have done a great job there, but when you learn to make your own siggies, then tiny coding details count. Any unneccesary spaces? Or letters? How about the coulour hexes? I hope that this is just a little help with siggies. Make sure to follow my instructions in the top paragraph, it won't work otherwise. Now Imma go shout at Glow for forgetting to say that. XD Silly Cat Face! 20:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Bonjour Littlewillow! Welcome to the Wiki. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! If I was a mentor i'd beg to have you ;D 14:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) On the code in your preferences, the second colon ( : ) is a semicolon ( ; ). Change that, and your sig will work!Now, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I can help with anything. And don't worry about Loudsplash, she likes to complain! XD. While you are my apprentice, the others will tell you that you should call me Miss Mentor. But you don't have to. Leopard's just fine. They have loads of nicknames for me... XD. Talk to you later! Silly Cat Face! 17:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You seem cool- want to be friends? Hmmmm. Have you made the User:Littlewillow/sig page? You need to if you haven't. It's exactly the same as making any other page. If you have, then check the /sig part. Does sig have a capital? If so, you'll need to change that in your preferances. Silly Cat Face! 16:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow''']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC)